


I'll Be Better (With Part 2)

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Bughead Oneshots for your enjoyment 💞 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots for your enjoyment 💞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196612
Kudos: 6





	1. The truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugheadiscanon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bugheadiscanon), [Bughead_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_love/gifts).



Jughead sighed as he threw his beanie onto the table and ran his hands through his raven locks. "I can't do this anymore, Myla." He looked up at the brunette beauty that had entrapped him in her devious ways.

She came around the table and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging the slightly."What do you mean, _mi amor_?" The Latinas palms moved to his chest, rubbing gently.

He shrugged off his mistress, angry. Not only with her, but with himself. How could he have let himself do this? Better yet, why did he betray Betty, **_his_** Betty, in the first place."Stop! Stop calling me that! I'm not. I'm not your love." He yelled, getting up from where he sat on the wooden table.

She stepped back, slightly shocked at the actions of the man who she had spent so many lustful nights with. She should've seen this coming."What are you saying, Jughead? Are you not satisfied with our meetings, because I can make them more _bueno_ for you, _papi_." She reached out to him in an attempt at seduction, but he stepped back, the backs of his knees hitting the bench behind him.

"We need to stop this. I have a wife, who I love with every part of my being. Which means that, I can't keep seeing you," he growled, appalled that she didn't understand. "I'm sorry, Myla, but I'm loyal to Betty, and no one, not even you, is going to change that." He grabbed the beanie off the table in a harsh manner and walked out the door, not looking back as he slammed it.

__________

He walked up the steps leading to the apartment that he resided in with his one and only. He placed his knuckles on the syrup colored wood of the door, knocking three times before walking inside and calling out; "Juliet, I'm back!"

Her ponytail perked up at the sight of him, and her lips expanded into a grin. He wondered how long he would go without seeing her face after he admitted the truth."Hey Romeo. I ordered Pop's for dinner, is that okay?" She stood up and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He placed his hands on her hips and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile at the small giggle she let out. He traced his fingers over her hips, stomach, arms and shoulders, letting them be the final resting place of his ever traveling hands. He wanted every line, every curve etched into his memory. Who knew when he would see her again. "Sounds perfect. I'll set the table." He pressed a small kiss to her nose and walked off, letting his hand hold onto hers a second longer than usual.

__________

After dinner, Jug knew. He knew that this would most probably be the last conversation they ever had together. And that scared the life out of him."Betty," "Can we talk?" He reached across the table to take her hands, cupping them in his own and memorizing every line, curve, and sadly, cut.

Betty smiled softly at her husband."Sure Jug. What is it?" she looked down towards their intertwined hands, where his thumbs ran over her scars. She

"Before I start, I just want to say that. I'm sorry." His stormy green eyes met her calm ones. She knew he was conflicted, she could see and sense it.

"What? I don't...why are you apologizing?" Her head tilted, and her eyebrow raised in confusion as her smile started to falter. Why was he apologizing, what had he done?

"I. I sort of cheated. "

"W-What?"

"I'm so sorry that I betrayed you. I understand if you want to file for a divorce." She stood up from the table, hands trembling after hearing his words. She paced, running her hands through her hair as she walked in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing.

"I- I understand. I'm sorry," Now it was Jughead's turn to be confused. Why was she sorry? She had done nothing! "I'm sorry for not being good enough. _**I'll be better**_."

The wheels in his mind started turning. She felt guilty. She was blaming herself for letting him step out on her. "Betty-" He tried, but she cut him off.

"It's fine, Jug. I-I'm going to bed."

He watched in horror as his wife and his heart walked away from him.


	2. Making up

It killed Jughead, seeing Betty walk around the apartment with tearful eyes, avoiding his gaze at all costs unless absolutely necessary. 

And when their parents came over, and she laughed and kissed him like everything was okay, he wanted to scream; to break free from the web of lies he had created. He couldn't let this go on for any longer; couldn't let his girlfriend continue on this path of self-destruction.

So he did something about it.

He sat her down at the dining table, the same way as all those weeks ago, and he spoke to her. So calmly, so carefully, that Betty finally began to believe that maybe it wasn't her fault.

Maybe it hadn't been her who had pushed him away, maybe it wasn't her doing. No, not maybe. It wasn't her doing. It was his. He had decided this. 

But she couldn't blame him anymore; not now, when he had apologized countless times.

That night, for the first time in what felt like months, she let him hold her in their bed, and soon, a stick with two little pink lines surprised them.


End file.
